


[podfic] Front Seat

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [37]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implications, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: It reallyisn'twhat it looks like.
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Kudos: 8





	[podfic] Front Seat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Front Seat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/49708) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



****

****Title:** [Front Seat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/49708)   
**

****Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/profile)[dsudis](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/) **

**Coverartist:** **[reena_jenkins](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Fandom:** Bones

 **Pairing:** Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan

 **Length:** 00:05:14

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/38%20\(B\)%20_Front%20Seat_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
